


never have i ever (drunk in love)

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Baka6 go camping.





	never have i ever (drunk in love)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Their moms didn’t agree to let them go on an unsupervised camping trip until they learned that Kouchi was also going. He’s barely an adult, but there’s just something about him that mothers love. He has a comforting face, or something.

In reality, Kouchi is just adult enough to bring the alcohol. He didn’t even need to, since Shintaro shows up with a bottle of Boone’s Farm and brags about not getting carded, ignoring every time Jesse makes fun of him because Boone’s Farm is one step down from a wine cooler.

Having the Bakaleya gang together again is nice, Hokuto thinks, despite all six of them being incredibly irresponsible drunks. Taiga nearly fries his hair trying to light a fire, Juri almost gets poison oak in a very uncomfortable place, and Hokuto watches in mild horror as a tent collapses right on top of Shintaro.

“Heh, you can’t pitch a tent,” Juri snorts, and the youngest of their group pops his head out of the pile of fabric and poles, angrily blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“I’ll pitch a tent in your _face_ ,” he grumbles, and Juri chokes on his beer.

“Never have I ever stuck it in someone’s face while they were sleeping,” Taiga declares, triumphantly taking a swig of his Jack and coke, and Kouchi quietly takes a sip of his own cup from beside the tent fiasco.

“Oh my _god_.” Juri stares open-mouthed at Taiga. “Why would you even do that?”

Taiga shrugs. “It was a dare.”

“Never have I ever gotten to second base behind the costume rack,” Jesse announces, and both Taiga and Kouchi drink.

“Wait, what’s second base again?” Juri asks. “Do girls count?”

“What are you idiots even doing?” Shintaro wants to know as he gives up trying to detangle himself from the tent and just makes himself comfortable. He looks a bit like a teepee and Hokuto nearly sloshes his own drink laughing.

“It’s a drinking game,” Juri explains. “You say ‘never have I ever’ done something you’ve definitely done, and everyone else who has done it has to drink.”

Shintaro blinks. “What.”

“Never have I ever made out in my brother’s car,” Juri says, staring straight at Shintaro. Kouchi drinks.

“Wait, your brother or mine?” Shintaro asks.

“Does it matter?”

They both drink. Hokuto looks down at his full cup and wonders if he’s allowed to drink outside of the game, then figures he shouldn’t call attention to himself in this situation.

Except that it happens anyway. “You do one, Hokku,” Juri tells him.

“I—I don’t have one,” Hokuto admits, feeling his cheeks grow hot. “Make Yuugo do one. He’s drank like every time.”

“You have to have _one_ ,” Taiga says. “Like ‘never have I ever jerked off over a senpai’s photo shoot’.”

Kouchi drinks, then looks sheepish. “Oh, was that just an example?”

“Like actually on the magazine?” Shintaro asks, then downs more of his bottle. “Eh, either way.”

“You’re gross,” Juri tells him, but drinks anyway.

Hokuto thinks. “I’ve never…had a fantasy about any of you.”

“Ooh~” Shintaro sings, but Hokuto is the only one who drinks. “Who was it?”

“Yeah, ‘fess up,” Taiga demands. “You can’t say something like that without sharing.”

“No way,” Hokuto says, trying to hide his undoubtedly red cheeks with his cup. “You guys made me play this stupid game, so you can go on wondering.”

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Jesse asks, flashing a very bright, very drunk smile. “It’s okay, you can say it. I’m flattered.”

Hokuto rolls his eyes, but Juri lifts his beer in authority. “If he doesn’t want to tell, he doesn’t have to. Taiga, you go next.”

As Taiga loudy informs them all that he’s never been snowballed and Juri has to explain to Shintaro what that actually means, Hokuto tunes them out. There isn’t a tent for Hokuto to retreat to, so he just wanders a bit into the forest and figures he’s okay as long as he can still hear moronic laughter in the distance.

“Hey.”

It’s Juri, but Hokuto doesn’t turn around. “What.”

“Have you really not ever done anything?” Juri asks. “I mean, it’s not a big deal if you haven’t, but I always thought you were this lady killer.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Hokuto says, his tone bitter. “That’s just my reputation because of my drama roles.”

“I’m actually glad,” Juri says, and now Hokuto turns around to find Juri’s face sincere, what he can see of it anyway. “Your reputation is kind of intimidating.”

Hokuto laughs, as out of place as it is, and he feels better when he hears Juri laughing too. “Thanks.”

“So who was it about?” Juri asks, and Hokuto stops laughing abruptly. “You can tell me. We’re friends, right?”

“It wasn’t even anything that scandalous,” Hokuto says, wondering how he can get out of this without lying, because he’s a really bad liar. Especially after a couple screwdrivers. “Just a kiss.”

“That’s cute,” Juri tells him, and it’s not condescending at all. “But if it really is Jesse, you should never, ever tell him, because he will never let you live it down and it will make his head even bigger.”

Hokuto scoffs. “It’s not Jesse.”

“Oh, thank god,” Juri says. “If I’d gotten beat out for him again I was gonna be so mad.”

“You want it to be you?” Hokuto asks, and now Juri’s the one who looks sheepish. “Why?”

Juri shrugs. “You’re cool. If you thought I was hot enough to fantasize about, even just kissing, it would make me feel, I don’t know, like I won.”

“Then it’s you,” Hokuto says, his heart beating so loud that it echoes between his ears.

Juri grins. “Really?”

“Really.”

“But you haven’t done it before, like for real, right?” Juri pries. “Are you waiting for any particular reason?”

Hokuto shrugs. “Right time, right place, I guess.” He clears his throat. “Haven’t really had the opportunity until now.”

That last part had just slipped out, and Hokuto’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’d just said. Juri just stares at him, still smiling, and Hokuto becomes very aware of how alone they are, and how dark it is outside.

“I’d do it, if you let me,” Juri says, his voice barely a whisper, and it sends a chill up the back of Hokuto’s neck that has nothing to do with the small summer breeze.

It’s times like these that Hokuto is grateful for liquid courage, because instead of responding he just grabs Juri by the front of the shirt and pulls. Their mouths crash together, fast and a little painful, but then Juri’s hands are on his face and his back is up against a tree, his remaining coherence disappearing as Juri’s lips move against his.

Blood rushes through his veins and he’s not entirely sure it’s from the alcohol, since he’s the one who actively wraps his arms around Juri’s waist and pulls him closer. Juri does not seem to mind this one bit, his hands sliding back into Hokuto’s unstyled hair, and Hokuto makes a faint noise as those fingers run along his scalp.

When he goes to close his mouth again, there’s a tongue in the way and Hokuto’s mind spins as he instinctively licks it with his own. This is nothing like he’d thought kissing would be from watching movies and other people, mostly because it’s happening to _him_ and all he can focus on is Juri all around him, devouring him, at least until Hokuto figures out how this works and gives it back just as strongly.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, clinging to each other while the tree holds them up, the rough bark only digging into Hokuto’s back a little as he loses himself in Juri’s mouth. Time fades away along with everything in the background and the noises drifting over from their campsite, his arms tightening on Juri’s waist like he can’t get close enough, hands splayed on Juri’s back to feel warm skin underneath the thin T-shirt material.

It’s so intense that Hokuto needs a second to recuperate when they finally pull away, leaning his forehead against Juri’s as he struggles to catch his breath. Juri doesn’t rush him or pull away, just drops one of his hands to Hokuto’s arm while the other rubs gentle circles on Hokuto’s jaw with his thumb.

“Wow,” Hokuto finally says, because that’s all he can think, as dumb as it sounds.

Juri grins. “As good as your fantasy?”

“Better,” Hokuto lies, but only because there had never been any fantasy.


End file.
